1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector used for electrically connecting the electrical component equipped with connective pads to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector used for electrically connecting an LGA electrical component to a PCB is widely applied in the field of electronics, and a correlative article is found in Nonlinear Analysis Helps Design LGA Connectors (Connector Specifier, February 2001). An electrical component connecting to such an electrical connector defines a plurality of conductive pads thereon. During the course of connecting the component to the electrical connector, the component is actuated to press on the electrical connector and the conductive pads connect with contacts of the electrical connector. Examples of such an electrical connector are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,027,345, 6,146,152 and 6,293,806. However, when the component presses on the contacts of the electrical connector, the contacting portion of each contact moves along the moving direction of the conductive pad, and at the same time the contacting portion moves along an approximately arcuate path. Relative to the conductive pad, the contacting portion produces a displacement along a direction perpendicular to the direction of movement of the component. If the electrical component moves a long distance, the contacting portion also moves a long distance relative to the conductive pad in the direction perpendicular to the direction of movement of the component, whereupon the contacting portion is liable to move out of contact with the conductive pad. When this happens, the electrical connector does not provide reliable electrical connection between the electrical component and the PCB.
Hence, a new electrical connector having high performance that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector that enables reliable electrical connection between the electrical component and the PCB.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an electrical connector in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the housing. The contact defines a first contacting portion and a second contacting portion adapted to electrically connect the complementary electrical component having conductive pads. During the connecting course of the electrical connector and the component, the conductive pad connects to the first contacting portion and the second contacting portion in turn and finally connects to the second contacting portion.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: